It's Inevitable
by sweeterthanstarlight
Summary: Aria and Ezra come out to her family. How will they re-act? One-shot. Yes, I know there are a lot of these but give it a chance please. R/R


**A/N: Okay, so this is my new one-shot. So, yes, I already know that there are a billion of this plotline. But, just so you know, I've never read any of them. So, I can't tell you if any of them are similar, so please review. That would be greatly appreciated. Pretty Little Liars is back soon! That new promo is intense. I can't wait. Enjoy!**

"Aria, we have to tell your parents. The whole town is on the verge of finding out about us. If anything you're parents need to know first. I don't want your parents finding out because your mom Is at the store, and she overheard the cashiers talking about us." Ezra Fitz walked into his apartment that held so many memories.

"Ezra, you think I don't know that. I know the consequences if we do tell them. But, I also know the consequences if we don't tell them soon. I just don't want you to be sent to jail." Aria followed Ezra into the apartment.

"Well the consequences are inevitable. So we have to face them ultimately. I just think it's a better idea to face them now before it is the next big scandal in Rosewood." Ezra and Aria sat on the couch. Aria leaned into kiss Ezra, but he avoided her.

"Fine, Ezra. I guess we can go tell them now." Aria held her hand out for Ezra, and they continued to the Montgomery's house on the other side of Rosewood, Pennsylvania.

"Ready Aria?" They were not at the front of Aria's house. It looked so different now. It looked like it was home to Satan and all his little minions. In reality, it was just Aria's fear taking over.

"As I could ever be." Aria pulled her house key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. She sighed. Ezra was still holding her hand. Ezra and Aria continued into the house. "Mom? Dad? Mike? Anyone home?"

"Oh, Aria. Honey, you're home." Ella looked down at the hands that were intertwined. "What's going on? Why are you holding your teachers hand?"

"Mom, where is Mike and dad, I have something to tell you all." Immediately after saying that Aria heard two sets of feet running down the stairs.

"Aria, you're home. You brought Mr. Fitz?" Mike did the same thing that Ella did.

"You guys, we have something to tell you. Please sit down." Bryon, Ella, and Mike did as they were told. "So, Ezra do you want to start?"

"You're calling your English teacher Ezra? Uh.." Bryon was as confused as ever.

"Mom, Dad, Mike. I have something to tell you. This is going to sound really weird. But it's the truth. I've been dating Ezra since the day we got back from Iceland."

"Aria, honey, please tell me this is just some sort of sick joke. You really aren't dating your English teacher are you?"

"Mrs. Montgomery, please allow me to explain. So, I met Aria as she said the day you got back from Iceland two years ago. We met in this crappy old bar near Hollis. But, that was before school started. I didn't even know that she was my student when we met. We tried and tried to break things off, but we just were inseparable."

"Aria this isn't like you at all honey." That was the first thing Byron had managed to spit out.

"Yes, Dad, I know. But I love Ezra, and he loves me. We have been sneaking around for the past two years. It hasn't always been easy, but we've managed to keep it a secret. But then yesterday, I got this text." Aria pulled out her phone so she could say exactly what the text said. "It says: **Aww… Little Aria following her daddy's footsteps. But you do know that all secrets must come out in the end right? Well, say bye to your little Ezra he'll be going to jail if you don't tell your parents your little secret- A"**

"What, isn't that the same person that told me about your father's affair?" Ella had concluded.

"Yes, so, uh, what do you guys think about our relationship?" Ezra blurted out.

"I think it's disgusting!"

"MIKE!" Ella and Byron yelled in unison.

"He isn't wrong. It is thought to be disgusting, but we love each other that's all that matters. Please, just try, try to accept us. We love each other. You can't help who you love right?"

"Well. It is disgusting. I don't approve of this."

"Dad, may I remind you that you had an affair with one of your students?"

"Yes, Mike, but she was twenty-two not sixteen. So it was perfectly legal."

"Oh, so that was the only thing that you were worried about? It being legal?"

"No, Ella, I knew it was wrong. I knew it would ruin our marriage."

"I'm out of here. This is disgusting. I don't want to be here anymore. Knowing that my sister and her English teacher are dating. You guys can have fun fucking each other's brains out while he's in jail."

"Mike! Don't speak like that to me. May I remind you that you were in love with one of your teachers? You even tried to have sex with her!"

"ARIA! That's different!"

"Oh, really Mike? How is it so different? Ezra and I haven't tried to have sex yet. We're not planning to until we're married if we do get married."

Mike wouldn't take any of that. He swung at Ezra, but missed. "MIKE! STOP IT!"

"Whatever!" Mike ran out of the house, and the family could hear his car start up and speed away.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Well, I supposed if you two aren't going to have sex while you are still in high school, then I suppose your relationship is okay in _our_ eyes. But be careful."

"Thank you Dad!" Aria jumped up and down, and Ezra kissed her on the cheek. They were allowed to be free around her parents. They didn't have to sneak around her parents anymore. Now all they had to do was face society. And the law.


End file.
